


Understanding

by hunters_retreat



Series: Charming Verse [9]
Category: Leverage, Supernatural, Supernatural/Leverage Crossover
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-27
Updated: 2009-02-27
Packaged: 2018-08-13 12:08:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7976281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eliot doesn't like guns.  Dean loves fire, but he understands anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Understanding

**Author's Note:**

>  Written for the [](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/profile)[comment_fic](http://comment-fic.livejournal.com/)  prompt Dean/Eliot, stretching. 

 

Eliot could shoot a rifle with the best of them, but he always seemed to find something almost dirty about it. Whenever he finished target practice with any of the guns, Dean would watch him closely. He didn’t know what sort of history he had, what made him a hunter in the first place, but everyone knew Eliot’s hatred of guns. He only used them in dire circumstances and used iron throwing knives like most hunters used salt rounds.

 

Dean watched him move away from the weapons after they’d been properly cleaned and put away. He washed his hands, using soap three different times before he felt satisfied. Then he’d go outside, or walk away from wherever they were and get far enough away that he could breathe deeper. And then, he’d crouch down to the ground, pulling at whatever grass was there or throwing stones that were loose.

 

When it was all over, he’d wait until night fall and follow Dean wherever he led.He always took him someplace open and tried to make sure they could see stars.Late at night, they’d be lying next to one another, Eliot stretching his hands, opening them wide and clenching them so tight the knuckle would be white.

 

Dean thought he understood.Dean had taken to fire, had an affinity to it that no one seemed able to understand.Eliot was the opposite.He’d grown to hate what had taken his family, while Dean had learned to love what that fire still protected.


End file.
